1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to an improved device for driving/stopping a brush of a vacuum cleaner, which transmits a motor driving force to a brush, selectively.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, the vacuum cleaner, for collecting foreign matters, such as dusts, stuck on a surface of a cleaning object by means of suction power of a motor, is widely used in families and industries. In the meantime, recent vacuum cleaners may be provided with a function in which a brush is put into action in cases textile, such as carpet, is cleaned and the brush is not put into action in cases floor and the like are cleaned.
FIG. 1 illustrates a plan view of a related art device for driving/stopping a brush of a vacuum cleaner, with a nozzle cover 27 removed therefrom. The related art device for driving/stopping a brush of a vacuum cleaner will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art device for driving/stopping a brush of a vacuum cleaner is provided with a driving motor 2 built in a body 1 for generating a driving force, a belt 8 connecting a motor shaft 4 of the driving motor 2 and a brush 3 to be moving along the motor shaft 4 for facilitating selective transmission of a rotation force to the brush 3, the brush 3 mounted to be rotatable when the brush 3 is directly connected to the belt 8 to receive a driving force, an idling ring 25 adapted to be coupled to one side of an outer circumference of the brush 3 to permit idling, a belt shift handling lever 26 adapted to push a side of the belt 8 to move the belt 8 in left/right direction selectively so that the belt 8 connects the idling ring 25 and the motor shaft 4 or the belt 8 connects the brush 3 and the motor shaft 4. The belt shift handling lever 26 is projected out of a nozzle cover 27 for users easy handling.
The operation of the related art device for driving/stopping a brush of a vacuum cleaner will be explained.
When the user intends to clean textile, such as carpet, the belt 8 is set to a position at which the belt 8 connects the motor shaft 4 and the brush 3 directly. That is, upon pushing the belt shift handing lever 26 in an arrow direction in FIG. 1 such that the belt 8 connects the motor shaft 4 and the brush 3 directly, a driving force of the motor 2 is directly transmitted to the brush 3, to rotate the brush 3, thereby carrying out brushing of textile, such as carpet. Meanwhile, in the case when a hard floor surface is cleaned, the belt shift handling lever 26 is pushed to an opposite direction from a state in FIG. 1, to shift the belt 8 to an opposite direction of the arrow, so that the belt 8 connects the motor shaft 4 and the idling ring 25. Consequently, the motor driving force is connected up to the idling ring 25, but not to the brush 3, making the vacuum cleaner to carry out cleaning without the brushing.
However, in the related art device for driving/stopping a brush of a vacuum cleaner, in a case when the belt shift handling lever 26 is pushed in an intention to shift the belt 8 to the idling ring 25, a side of the belt 8 which is connected to the motor shaft 4 and rotates at a fast speed is pushed by the belt shift handling lever 26. According to this, there is a great friction caused between the belt 8, adapted to hold a position and keep on rotating, and the belt shift handling lever 26, pushing the side of the belt 8, with a wear down of the belt 8, thereby shortening a lifetime of the belt 8. Moreover, in the related art device for driving/stopping a brush of a vacuum cleaner, it is not convenient for the user to bend himself down to reach to the belt shift handling lever 26 projected out of the nozzle cover 27 during use of the cleaner.